Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{-8}}{7^{-4}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{7^{-8}}{7^{-4}} = 7^{-8-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{-8}}{7^{-4}}} = 7^{-4}} $